


uh, be mine?

by orphan_account



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Fluff, I take it back, M/M, Mostly Crack, a lot of uwu moments, crack probably, hw is very cheesy here, i hope you guys will enjoy this, im highkey nervous, lapslock bc yes i am lazy, maybe some crack too but mostly fluff, mh is very cute, this is mostly fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-03 22:56:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14579433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: minhyuk lost a bet and now he has to ask hyungwon out





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> im nervous about this but i hope you guys will enjoy it ^^ and thank u for my beta for pointing out my mistakes!!

it was a great day for lee minhyuk. he woke up early, had breakfast alone because kihyun was still sleeping and he found some leftover, cleaned his room a bit and called his mother before he went to his morning classes. he was also focused during the lessons and had a lunch with his best friends, kihyun and hoseok. but then as he was happily eating his lunch, he remembered he lost the bet and now his day was not so great. in fact, it was not great at all and he blamed it all on kihyun.

yoo kihyun, the name itself sometimes scared minhyuk to death. no, kihyun was not a murderer nor he was a bad guy. he was one of minhyuk best friends actually and minhyuk loved him dearly. but why would he blamed kihyun for his bad day, you might ask. the answer was simple, kihyun dared him to ask one of the popular guys in college out as his punishment. minhyuk was fucked, because there were only two popular guys in his college; and they were son hyunwoo and chae hyungwon.

he, for sure knew hyunwoo was out of the question because he was already in a relationship with someone, and that concluded that he would be asking chae hyungwon out.

he was so fucked.

out of the popular guys, he had to ask the chae hyungwon out. kihyun thought maybe this was his only chance to have a man or maybe even a boyfriend, and hyungwon was a good looking man; perfect for minhyuk.

asking hyungwon out was the last thing he would ever does. why, you may ask? because number one, he was chae hyungwon, the most popular guy in college and perhaps in seoul because he worked as a model and a DJ. number two, he was the most good looking guy minhyuk ever laid his eyes on and he knew hyungwon probably has someone in his life already. and last but not least, number three, he was a jerk.

there was no questions about his attitude, the guy was so rude and also a jerk. minhyuk once saw the beanpole, that was his nickname now, rejected a girl who confessed to him. actually, he rejected a lot of girls and even guys before, and he was very much an asshole for doing so.

minhyuk sometimes knew being popular means you will definitely get a lot of confessions, but that doesn't mean you have to be an ass about it. maybe he was just thinking too much about this whole thing, because hyungwon was probably busy and tired to deal with all these people.

he was a model after all, and he was sure the guy didn't want to get into any scandal as it would affect his career.

so, there you have it. the reason why he suddenly wanted to punch kihyun for ruining his day. he has at least three hours before the "deadline" and he really needed to find the beanpole right now or else kihyun would shave his eyebrows.

the thought of having his eyebrows shaved was scary as hell, and he wondered how and why hoseok fell for the tiny shark, because kihyun was evil.

why did he even make a bet with kihyun in the first place was beyond him, but he surely was regretting it now.

 

 

 

   
minhyuk wandered alone after his classes were finished, and thought maybe it was the perfect time for some tea. he now has one more hour before the deadline, and if he were to fail, he would have to say goodbye to his eyebrows. he went to the nearest café beside the campus and hoped he would ran into hyungwon somehow. he doubted he would but hey, a guy could dream.

turned out the heaven was on his side today, and he thanked god few times before he entered the café and went straight to the table near the window. hyungwon was sitting there alone, with some books on the table an a cup of tea. he looked great, minhyuk thought as he slowly approaching the said male, who was too focused on his books. as he was getting closer to the table, he noticed how hyungwon looked so ethereal with his pink hair. and maybe, just maybe, he wanted to play with his soft hair and gave him a hug.

he gulped as he took a seat in front of him, and quickly put his hands together as he leaned in for a bit. "please go out with me." there you go, minhyuk asked hyungwon with a straight face, although there was nothing straight about this. he could tell how the taller male was confused and shocked as he looked at minhyuk with wide eyes, and he prayed that the other male didn't think of him as a weird and crazy person.

"sure." hyungwon replied as he smirked, and minhyuk wanted to dig a hole and probably stayed there for maybe a year or two, depends on how much he wanted to hide his face.

"wait, really? just like that? you sure?" damn minhyuk, just shut up. hyungwon was now giving his full attention to minhyuk, and somehow that made minhyuk blushed. "you're not gonna turn me down like you did to other people?" minhyuk, just stop talking. he could feel the heat in his cheeks, and hoped that the blush won't be too noticeable.

"yeah, i'm sure. you're cuter than any of them anyway so we'll be perfect together." he took a sip from his cup, eyes were still on minhyuk. "and since we're boyfriends now, go order something. my treat."

"wait, really? you're not gonna ask me the reason why i do this?" minhyuk squinted his eyes as he looked at his new boyfriend now, and hyungwon looked ethereal as he gave him a soft smile.

"why, is it a dare from your friends?" hyungwon asked, "don't think it as a dare then. date me for real." that was not the answer he was expecting. he thought maybe the guy would reject him, or maybe even gave him weird looks before he called the cop but this? this was definitely not it.

minhyuk wanted to scream right now but he has to control himself because they were in a café. hyungwon was now playing with his phone, probably posting on his twitter about this weird situation. "you sure you want to have a boyfriend like me? i need a lot of attention." minhyuk mentally slapped himself, why did he even ask that. he could shut his mouth right there and ordered something, but of course no. his mind and mouth didn't work together as he expected. they were probably enemies, or maybe they wanted to embarrass him further, as if he wasn't embarrassing himself enough.

"it's okay, i can give you my attention. now go order something, my treat."

again, not the answer that he was expecting but he could just go with the flow. maybe this wasn't a bad idea after all.

as they were having their first little date, minhyuk mentally thanked kihyun for this dare.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yep, this is beta'd (thank u very much!!) but if u ever see any mistakes pls let me know!

minhyuk still couldn't believe himself. he got back to his dorm after having a little "date" with his new boyfriend, and since then he couldn't stop smiling widely. he may has gotten the wrong impression of hyungwon, because the beanpole was being nothing but nice to him. he took a shower quickly and texted kihyun, asking the shorter male to come back home immediately. to be honest, he was still not sure whether this whole thing was real or not. hyungwon was not as bad as he thought, he treated him nicely this evening. maybe he has gotten the wrong impression of the taller male, and secretly wished that this was not a lie.

kihyun got back earlier than usual and immediately went straight to minhyuk's room. "are you ready to say goodbye to your eyebrows?" he smirked as he was holding a phone in his hand, probably getting ready to record the whole process of "taunting lee minhyuk by shaving his eyebrows".

"he said yes." minhyuk dropped the bomb and kihyun was ready to laugh on his face, because there was no way the taller male would accept it but stopped himself when minhyuk showed him a selfie of both hyungwon and himself studying in a café.

"wait, you're joking?" the face that kihyun made could definitely become a meme and minhyuk wanted to take a picture of his best friend but decided not to. "he said yes? are you sure?"

"yes kihyun, he said yes and we're boyfriends now. shut up and pay up." minhyuk smirked, allowing himself to enjoy the moment of silence of yoo kihyun because the tiny shark was speechless right now. "i win and you lose, pay up bitch."

kihyun almost screamed that night, and minhyuk was having the time of his life when hyungwon sent him a bed selfie. the shorter male thought both of them would probably wake up soon because he won't believe that this whole thing was real.

he hoped hyungwon won't fuck this up because he knew minhyuk lowkey has a crush on him.

 

 

 

 

minhyuk woke up too early the next morning. he was so excited about the date today and couldn't sleep probably because if it. he texted hyungwon a short good morning message and surprised by the reply.

_"morning, love."_

he couldn't believe this eyes, did hyungwon just called him 'love'? he wanted to scream but it was 6 in the morning. still too early and kihyun would probably skin him alive if he ever did it, and he was still too young to die.

_"you're awake at this hour? are you that excited to have a date with me?"_

minhyuk laughed at himself for pretending to be cool. honestly if kihyun ever saw this, he won't ever let minhyuk live. he waited for a solid one minutes before he got a reply.

_"maybe i am? do you want to have a breakfast first? i can pick you up early if you want."_

what the fuck? he thought maybe he could see hyungwon getting shy or something but right now it was him who was in a mess. he could feel the heat on his cheeks, his palm was starting to sweat and he just wanted to take a shower now.

_"isn't it too early? it's 6 a.m, hyungwon."_

minhyuk replied and got himself up from the bed. he started to stretch himself a bit before he opened up the window he never opened before. a good start there, lee minhyuk. he told himself before he smiled again for the nth time in the past few minutes. hyungwon would be the death of him.

_"who cares about that? we could spend extra hours together. i like talking with you."_

yep, hyungwon would definitely be the death of him. he didn't know what to say or feel right now. maybe a shower would calm his heartbeat down but that required him to actually put his phone down and he didn't want to leave hyungwon hanging by not replying to him. what a mess, lee minhyuk.

_"it's too early to be cheesy, wonnie."_

ah, a nickname. that was a cute nickname for a handsome guy. maybe minhyuk would see the cute side of him today, but honestly he didn't know if he could handle it.

_"it made you smile, didn't it? go shower now and i will pick you up in 30 minutes. send me your address, we have a lot of things to do today."_

30 minutes? not fair.

_"that's way too early, mr chae. let me have a moment for myself first."_

he was still pretty sleepy because he couldn't sleep that well last night, thinking about how and what he should do on their first date.

_"way too early? but i miss you."_

what the hell was he being so loud for? this was not good for his health. hyungwon definitely knew how to make him smile and blush like an idiot early in the morning.

he decided maybe if he just went with the flow, hyungwon would stop being so damn cheesy.

_"i miss you too."_

there, maybe he would stop. 

_"i know, baby. take your time, i will still pick you up in 30 minutes. can't wait to see your beautiful face again."_

wow, this man. this was a goodbye. lee minhyuk was no longer breathing. he died. he was on the floor right now, probably crying. who knew. maybe he was actually breathing, maybe he was still alive. maybe he just let out a scream that made kihyun came to his room. maybe kihyun just kicked him but we never knew.

 

 

 

 

hyungwon really did pick him up 30 minutes later with his car, and minhyuk was in a mess because he looked good. chae hyungwon, a model, with a black hoodie and black pants, white snickers with a snapback, looking handsome as usual and was now giving minhyuk his sweetest smile ever. minhyuk? found dead in the ditch.

"why are you blushing?" hyungwon has asked him twice now and minhyuk still couldn't answer, let alone facing him. "you look adorable looking like that, with a messy hair and glasses." he reached to poke minhyuk's cheek, proceeded to give a bop on his nose before he ruffled his hair.

minhyuk was very close to heaven right now. he could probably die right there and then and he would be thankful. the only person that could make him nervous like this was kihyun when he was about to beat his ass for eating his chicken, but right now? it was hyungwon, who was still looking at him with his sweetest smile ever.

"s-stop looking at me like that." minhyuk stuttered, facing the other way around because he knew his face right now looked like a freaking tomato. it was so red, minhyuk could literally feel the warmth from his cheeks.

"how can i stop looking at the most beautiful man in the world?" hyungwon was definitely smirking when he said that, minhyuk just knew it. he didn't have to take a look at his boyfriend, he just knew.

"just drive, hyungwon." minhyuk pouted, taking out his phone from the bag and texted kihyun for help. he knew the shorter male would ignore his text because he was meeting his boyfriend, again for the 100th times probably, but it was worth the try. hyungwon smiled at him before he drove off.

it was probably 15 minutes later when they arrived at the café they met yesterday, which was still close by the way, minhyuk noticed that hyungwon didn't even try to wake him up as he fell asleep. he just sat there comfortably on the driving seat, humming some song that minhyuk couldn't recognize as he scrolled on whatever social media he has.

"why didn't you wake me up?" he asked, looking at hyungwon who was now facing him.

"you look pretty tired so i didn't." he replied as he ruffled minhyuk's hair softly. "i'm sorry for picking you up too early, you're probably super duper tired now. the café is still close too and i don't know where to go"

his heart was beating so fast when hyungwon ruffled his hair but tried his best to calm it down. he didn't want to look like a freaking tomato again, once was enough.

"no, i'm not tired. maybe you drive so well that made me fall asleep." he saw the way hyungwon's cheeks turned slightly pink, and mentally noted that maybe that was the way to make him blush; by complementing him.

minhyuk went out of the car and noticed there was a playground near the café, and asked hyungwon to join him. the playground was pretty old but at least there was a usable swing. minhyuk took the chance to play with the swing but unfortunately hyungwon was faster. damn, he has long legs.

they both played with the swings until they got bored with it, and minhyuk took the opportunity to take a few pictures of hyungwon when he was not looking. beautiful, he was just so beautiful.

"hey wonnie, don't move." minhyuk quickly stood in front of him and snapped a few pictures before he ran away to the car. "come on, let's go to some other places before we eat something. it's getting boring here."

hyungwon was actually trying to not pinch or punch anything because minhyuk was pouting when he said that. it took a lot of willpower to calm himself down and he really didn't want to embarrass himself in front of minhyuk. he has an image to keep up, thank you very much. he might looked like he didn't have any feelings or whatsoever but he was actually soft and weak to cute things, minhyuk especially.

the minhyuk he secretly has a crush on for a year now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> is it short? orz sorry if it is tho my mind just,,, yeah
> 
> and its not done yet!!! im planning to make the ice cream date happen so thats probably gonna be in the next chapter HA i should probably just write more and add the ice cream date here but my brain stops functioning when i think about it so i had to stop lol 
> 
> thank u for reading, hope u guys have a nice day! (｡･ω･｡)ﾉ♡


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter has been beta's by three(3) different people and im so grateful for them ;w; thank u so much!! i'll improve my writing skills and probably will edit my first two chapters ehe

after they had eaten breakfast, minhyuk thought it would be a good idea to buy ice cream and have some fun at the park; however he was completely wrong. the weather was not being kind to them because the moment they got out of the car to buy some ice cream, it began to rain. they had to stay at the ice cream shop for a while as they waited for the rain to stop. unfortunately, the rain didn't cease even after half an hour, and minhyuk's mood was completely down.

"hey, are you okay?" asked hyungwon, of whom was now sitting beside him. "i'm sorry that our date is ruined. maybe i should have chosen another day rather than today."

the disappointment in hyungwon's voice was palpable. minhyuk quickly shook his head, assuring the taller male that it was fine.

"we didn't see the weather news last night; it isn't your fault. having a date in an ice cream shop while it's raining outside is also pretty romantic, isn't it?" smooth, lee minhyuk. he did a victory dance in his head and gave himself a thumbs up for lifting the mood. his plan worked, because after hearing the comment, a sweet smile slowly spread across hyungwon's previously discouraged face.

"i guess it's fine. you can choose any flavour you want. my treat," hyungwon said, still grinning. minhyuk really wanted to give him a kiss. or maybe two, three, four, because why not? hyungwon looked beautiful when he was happy and minhyuk himself couldn't believe someone like him existed. could he trust the evidence of his own eyes, or was this a really good dream that he was going to wake up from any second now?

"hyungwon, i have something very important to ask you. please answer it sincerely and truthfully, okay?" minhyuk narrowed his eyes studiously before continuing. "burger king or chicken?"

hyungwon blinked at him and completely stilled for a moment before he let out a soft laugh. "really now? i choose mcdonald's," he replied with a smirk. the reaction he got from minhyuk was priceless. hyungwon wanted to kiss minhyuk's pout away so badly.

"let's break up. i refuse to believe this!” minhyuk exclaimed, affronted. crossing his arms, he looked away childishly from his boyfriend. he got a poke on the cheek from hyungwon but chose to ignore it because who chooses mcdonald's over burger king?

he felt betrayed.

the rain stopped for a while, and minhyuk took the opportunity to leave the shop and stalked straight to hyungwon's car. he cursed under his breath, forgetting to ask for the key and now he has to wait for the taller male. hyungwon was currently walking very slowly to peeve the impatient boy, chuckling at minhyuk’s antics.

"come on! can you walk faster than that? what are you, a turtle?" minhyuk gave his boyfriend a glare, and the other only smiled cheekily in return.

"why are you sulking again? let's eat chicken to heal that broken heart," hyungwon said. minhyuk knew the younger was teasing him, but his smirk wasn't any less infuriating. it was kind of hot.

“also, just for your information," he leaned in, so close that minhyuk could feel hyungwon's breath on his skin. "you're not allowed to ever break up with me. you're stuck with me forever."

instantly he could feel warm and soft lips on his cheek. hyungwon just gave him a peck on the cheek, and at this point he really wanted to die.

in the end, hyungwon took him to burger king first and then they went to mcdonald's. minhyuk was quiet the whole ride and was probably too embarrassed to even look at his boyfriend.

hyungwon also treated him to another ice cream and minhyuk began to wonder whether he should treat hyungwon when they buy food in the future. he was just a normal college student, unlike hyungwon who was a model and sometimes even a DJ during the night. minhyuk probably won't be able to treat the younger as well as hyungwon could treat him. the fact is, he ate cup noodles almost every day and got consistently scolded by kihyun. the only surefire way to shut kihyun up, minhyuk found, was to bring up hoseok's name.

their date was fun. it may have been a bit awkward since they both just recently began dating, but minhyuk felt comfortable whenever he was close with hyungwon. hyungwon made minhyuk unbelievably happy for the little things he did for him.

hyungwon would hold his hand whenever some random people looked at them (either in curiosity, disgust, or rather impassive), and he felt something inside of his chest swell, effectively making him blush. he knew that the taller male probably noticed it too because he would hold minhyuk's hand tighter and somehow find a way to pull him closer.

at first he thought that maybe hyungwon was just faking wanting to be with him, but the way he treated minhyuk today showed otherwise. for a second, he thought maybe hyungwon had a crush on him but quickly pushed the thought away. there was no way someone like hyungwon would have a crush on him. nope.

they went out the whole day, and sometimes he got calls from kihyun, asking him where he was. he ignored it the first few times until hyungwon forced him to answer. he told his best friend that he would come home late so he didn't have to wait for him. kihyun joked around saying he won't ever wait for minhyuk but they both knew that was a lie. kihyun was a naturally worrisome type of person and he would do anything for minhyuk.

they were best friends after all.

 

 

 

the afternoon passed by quickly; quickly enough that before they knew it night had already come. neither of them wanted to go home just yet, having such a good time with one another, so they decided to stop by the nearest park. they decided to embark on a leisurely walk—the breeze was comforting and the perfect temperature. both were still holding each other's hands as they watched the sky turn dark and the street lamps that lined the park begin to flicker on as the solar sensors began to detect a loss of light. they were talking about this and that and just enjoying each other's company until they decided to settle on one of the rickety park benches.

hyungwon was playing with minhyuk's soft hair as he continued to tell comedic chronicles about him and his housemate, changkyun. he told minhyuk the story of how they met during one of hyungwon's company events and clicked almost instantly. the younger boy was his fan; they met several times before hyungwon asked changkyun to live with him as he was also looking for a place to live.

changkyun was the first one he told about his crush on minhyuk, and no matter how many times he asked hyungwon to just confess his feelings, the older would always vehemently refuse. minhyuk was beautiful, and he was also very loud. as an introvert, hyungwon was not very comfortable with someone as bright and commandeering as minhyuk no matter how many times he thought about wanting to approach him.

the crush lasted for a year before a miracle happened. the day minhyuk asked him out was probably one of the best days of his entire boring life. he was surprised at first but thankfully, as a result of his modelling expertise, he knew how to fake a reaction when he heard the magic words coming out of minhyuk's mouth. he was actually extremely nervous internally and it was very hard for him to not jump around and scream. of course he was overjoyed and wanted to celebrate because his crush just asked him out.

there was something, though, that could easily control hyungwon, and it was minhyuk's cuteness. he could still remember how minhyuk wore glasses the previous day, making the older boy looked adorable. the way he would scrunch his button nose up and push the frames up with his index finger whenever they began to slip made it incredibly difficult for hyungwon to not latch onto him and kiss the life of out the poor guy.

minhyuk was humming to songs as hyungwon told other stories; those about how he came from gwangju to seoul alone. in turn, hyungwon learned that minhyuk also came from gwangju, he made a mental note that he wanted to take minhyuk on a trip to their province together.

hyungwon found his urge to kiss minhyuk was on an all time high. throughout the day, he thought maybe minhyuk was testing him. maybe the older wanted hyungwon to make a move first? to see how forward hyungwon would be? a lot of questions of that nature popped up inside his mind and when it got too much he decided to just go with the flow and do whatever felt right.

from their seat on the park bench, hyungwon slowly pulled minhyuk closer and hugged him from behind. he could hear a tiny gasp coming out from minhyuk's mouth and he figured that the blonde was probably flushing red right now. hyungwon decided resolutely that minhyuk looked the cutest when he blushed. the red tint on his cheeks was testament to how much hyungwon affected him, and it was like his own claim on the one he loved so much. the way minhyuk fidgeted and tried to look at everything except for hyungwon's eyes made butterflies and clouds exploded in the pink-haired male's stomach.

lee minhyuk stop being so damn adorable challenge; failed miserably because he was lee minhyuk. his cuteness was inherent.

the moment was silent but it made them both feel warm on the inside. they stayed like that for a few moments until out of nowhere some random kid playing in the park had accidentally kicked a ball straight toward hyungwon's head. he instantly winced in pain and instead of worried doting or frantic mothering, he heard a chuckle. unsurprisingly, it was coming from minhyuk. he was laughing out loud and even had the nerve to leave hyungwon's side to of course gave the ball back to the horrified kid who was attempting to apologize to both minhyuk and hyungwon without actually making any sounds.

"does that hurt?" minhyuk asked. he was still laughing softly as he gently pat hyungwon's head. "come here, let me kiss it better." he sat down on the bench again and minhyuk pat his head gently one more time before he laid a kiss upon the crown of hyungwon's head.

"thanks, love. i feel better now," hyungwon murmured, pretending to be clueless about what he said. minhyuk fidgeted, smiling softly as he ducked his head. a dusting of red appeared on the apples of his cheeks, standing out even in the dim light. even the knowledge that small actions and words such as a pet name had such a great effect on the older boy was undeniably satisfying. "let's go home, we both have morning classes tomorrow."

this time the ride back was surprisingly comfortable, even if they didn't speak to each other. in his peripheral vision, hyungwon caught minhyuk stealing a glance in his direction every so often. of course, hyungwon was doing the exact same thing, so he couldn't exactly blame him. once they arrived at minhyuk's address, he spotted kihyun having an animated chat with his boyfriend outside of the dorm building. maybe they were waiting for minhyuk? who knew?

he parked the car directly in front of them and instantly understood that kihyun was ready to ask a lot of questions. kihyun started to call for minhyuk's name but was silenced as his boyfriend smoothly laced his fingers with kihyun's and made a show of pulling the shorter man far away from hyungwon's car. said hyungwon was confused about the encounter, but after quizzically turning to an uninterested minhyuk, he decided not to pursue the matter further.

minhyuk turned to him, unbuckling his seatbelt in the process. "do you want to have lunch together tomorrow?"

“of course, i'll text you when my classes are over."

as if he expected any other answer than a yes.

they said their goodbyes and gave each other tight hugs. hyungwon slightly regretted not asking for a good night's kiss from minhyuk because now he really wanted one to send him off. maybe he could ask him tomorrow or the next day or the next; he was sure that they would meet again anyway. he still had so many chances for a goodnight kiss.

hyungwon went home with a big smile plastered on his face, the goofy grin undeterred the whole way. after hearing changkyun's soft snores coming from the couch, he was filled with relief. he didn't want to possibly irritate changkyun by endlessly rambling on about how whipped he is for minhyuk.

both of them slept well that night after exchanging a few extra goodnight texts. across town, an enamored sigh left minhyuk after hyungwon had promised to dream about him.

what a romantic man this chae hyungwon was, and he was minhyuk's man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i notice i never mentioned this but thank u so much for the comments, kudos etc!!! ur comments made my day, really!! thank u so much ily ❤


End file.
